


Twist Turned Around

by werewolfsaz



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluffy, He knows about the weirdness in Hawkins, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Monster hunter Billy, Monsters, fist kiss, kind of, selfless Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: Steve spun the bat in his hand, pacing slightly, eyes skittering along the edges of the clearing. They were coming, he knew they were. Evey nerve in his body was thrumming, senses heightened, muscles quivering with barely repressed energy. He hated the waiting, hated waiting for them to come screaming out of the dark..."Fuck sake, Harrington, keep the fuck still, would you? I'm trying to listen."Steve shot a glare at Billy fucking Hargrove, rolling his eyes at how calm the blond looked, leaning against a tree, axe resting casually against his leg as he smoked the last of his cigarette.





	Twist Turned Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.  
> So this is my first fic in this fandom and oh my, it was so fun!  
> Please read and let me know if it's any good, if you want a second part, maybe the date, maybe some smut? I live for comments, they are my bread and butter.  
> Also, this was written while trying to get my youngest to sleep so if it sucks... It's her fault XD  
> For Mandy, who first showed me that this fandom existed.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Enjoy!

Steve spun the bat in his hand, pacing slightly, eyes skittering along the edges of the clearing. They were coming, he knew they were. Every nerve in his body was thrumming, senses heightened, muscles quivering with barely repressed energy. He hated the waiting, hated waiting for them to come screaming out of the dark...  
"Fuck sake, Harrington, keep the fuck still, would you? I'm trying to listen."  
Steve shot a glare at Billy fucking Hargrove, rolling his eyes at how calm the blond looked, leaning against a tree, axe resting casually against his leg as he smoked the last of his cigarette.  
"Well, excuse fucking me for being a bit tense," Steve snapped back. Billy grinned, white teeth flashing in the moonlight, as he crushed the smoke into the dirt.  
"Don't worry, princess, I'm here to protect you."  
"The day I need you to protect me, I'll just let these fucking things eat me," Steve spat back, rankled by Billy's tone. Sure, over the last six months, they had slowly become friends, helped massively by Billy accidentally finding out about Upside Down after he saved the kids from a pack of demodogs one night. This growing friendship, and having Billy thrown into their weird little family, had caused Steve no end of personal turmoil. 

Billy was still an asshole, still had to be the biggest, the baddest. Fine, Steve could deal with that, could ignore him as he had been doing since that night at the Byers. But, as time passed and they invariably ended up thrown together more, either running the kids around or on Upside Down business, they formed a deeper friendship. Billy was surprisingly smart, quick-witted and wickedly funny. He also had a strange vulnerability that Steve only saw on rare occasions. It was enough for the taller boy to know that a lot of Billy's bravado was for show, a mask to hide someone so damaged. It made his heart hurt for the blond boy. And once Steve started looking for that beaten child, to help him, he began to notice other things. Like how perfectly golden his hair was, how broad his shoulders were, how white his teeth were when they flashed in one of those signature smiles, how blue his eyes were... Steve had gone through a very turbulent few weeks until he was unable to deny the obvious anymore. He was attracted to Billy Hargrove. He wanted to kiss those stupid, plush lips and run his fingers through those gold curls and feel all those hard, heavy muscles pushing into him for a different reason than blocking on the court. Sometimes, he thought he saw something in Billy's ocean blue eyes that showed he saw, he knew and was just waiting for Steve to make a move. If only Steve wasn't so fucking scared.

A twig snapped. His eyes darted back to the trees, ears picking up the sound of stealthy treads. He tightened his grip on the bat, backing up slightly as the first demodog stepped out of the trees, flower petal lips quivering as it growled. Billy stepped next to Steve, grinning manically as three more 'dogs appeared, hefting his axe for a second.  
"Hey, Steve?" he asked, voice low, making the taller boy turn towards him slightly.  
"What?"  
"Don't let them eat you."  
Before Steve could snap back, the blond slammed their lips together in a hard, messy, almost bruising kiss then threw himself at the 'dogs.  
"Come get it, motherfuckers!"

**  
Steve winced as he pushed the door open, careful not to smear blood on it. The last thing he needed was someone seeing that and calling his parents or the cops.  
"What the fuck did I say to you, Harrington? What the fuck!" Billy was growling as he followed Steve inside, slamming the door behind him.  
"You talk a lot of shit, Billy, you can't expect me to remember it all," the brunet grunted as he headed into the kitchen for the first aid kit.  
"I told you to be fucking careful!" Billy snarled, stomping around the taller boy to snatch the kit out of the cupboard before Steve did. "Sit down, I need to get you cleaned up."  
"You actually said not to let them eat me," Steve smirked back, easing onto one of the chairs with a soft groan, muscles screaming.  
"Well, you did a shit job of that," the blond spat, motioning to Steve's bleeding arm and side as he flipped open the kit.  
"Aww, almost sounds like you care."

When Billy tried to help him get the shirt off over his head, Steve cried out, doubling in agony.  
"Shit," the blond hissed before reaching into his boot and flipping open a switchblade. "Hope you weren't too fond of this shirt, pretty boy."  
Before he could say anything, Billy slid the blade under the clothe and sliced through it cleanly, easing it from Steve's battered body. Steve blinked, slow and a little turned on. Best not examine that too closely right now.  
"Billy..."  
"Bled like a son of a bitch but I don't think it's too bad. Let me clean you up," he murmured softly, already reaching for the antiseptic wipes, eyes refusing to meet Steve's big, chocolate brown ones.  
"Billy..."  
"What the fuck were you thinking, huh? Just what the fuck was going on in your head?!" the blond boy's voice had risen an octave as he flashed a look at the boy in front of him. "You should have... You didn't need to do that..."

Steve shifted slightly, grunting, flicking hair out of his eyes to look at Billy properly. Even covered in dirt, leaves and the black crap that came out of those things, he was still glorious, still an asshole, still perfect.  
"Couldn't let them eat you before I got to kiss you again," Steve answered. Instantly he mashed his lips together, silently screaming at himself, wondering if it would hurt more when Billy punched him or when he walked off in disgust.  
"Huh?" Billy frowned, finally looking at Steve, confused and, if Steve wasn't completely delusional, a little hopeful. Too tired and sore to keep his mouth shut any more, the brunet sighed.  
"This isn't how I imagined telling you," Steve started, face heating up under that heavy sapphire gaze. "I thought, if I ever managed to, it would be somewhere kinda romantic and with much less blood. I'd tell you somewhere between getting my face smashed in and standing shoulder to shoulder with you as we faced creatures from another dimension... That I'd fallen in love with you."  
Billy gasped, frozen as he stared at the lanky, bleeding teen in front of him with wide, burning eyes.

"I know, fucked up, right? Only I could end up falling for the guy that almost beat me to death. Only I could find the only other person in this town as fucked up as me and decide 'yup, that's the one for me'. Only fucking I could fall in love with the one guy in all of Hawkins that never love me back because I'm stupid, weak, a guy..." Steve broke off to laugh a little hysterically. "Because I'm bullshi..."  
This kiss was softer, less bruising. Billy's lips moved carefully against Steve's, dry and a little chapped where he keeps running his tongue over them all the damn time. Steve was still for a heartbeat then he kissed back, feeling the springy give of the blond teen's mouth, letting his tongue inch out to test it too. Billy growled, low in his chest, opening his mouth a little to let Steve's slick tongue inside, caressing, teasing, tasting him. They both moved forward, desperate to be closer to each other, to hold each other, when Steve hissed, wounds pulling sharply.  
"Shit," Billy muttered, instantly turning back to the task at hand. He began cleaning Steve up, putting gauze over the deeper cuts, band-aids on the smaller ones with surprisingly gentle fingers.

"You're not bullshit," he murmured as he covered the last cut, high on Steve's pale shoulder. "You're not any of those things, well, apart from a guy."  
Steve could hear the smile in Billy's soft, deep voice though he couldn't bring his eyes up to see it for himself.  
"You stepped in front of one of those fucking things tonight, to stop it eating me."  
Billy paused, closed his eyes and watched the horror play against his eyelids again. The axe was stuck in the thing's body, he could hear one of the others running, getting closer, clawed feet digging into the earth as it screamed it's way towards him. Yanking with everything he had, the axe came free but it was too late, Billy knew the thing would be on him any second... Then there was a meaty thud, Steve's cry of pain, the 'dog shrieking and chittering and Billy saw red. He had attacked madly, swinging and swinging until the monster was no more than a gooey mess. When he had looked at Steve, seen the blood, icy fear washed the remnants of the rage away and he had stumbled to the doe-eyed boy, touching his uninjured side.

"Well, couldn't let them use you as a chew toy before I did," Steve smirked, trying to lighten the mood. He blushed hotly, ducking his head when Billy turned a gleefully surprised look on him, eyes glittering dangerously. "Uhh... Sorry..."  
"Don't do that again," Billy demanded suddenly, grimacing as Steve shrank back, curling in on himself. Way to fuck that up, Hargrove. "I meant," he corrected, voice softer. "Don't put yourself in danger like that again. I nearly had a fucking heart attack out there when I saw... After what you said about letting them eat..."  
"Billy," Steve stopped him, touching his dirt and bloodstained hand. "I think we've got all twist turned around. Let's start over."  
The blond teen frowned at Steve, confused by the bright, charming smile on his grubby face.  
"Billy Hargrove, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night so that we can not have food and make out for hours and try to forget about the monsters we fight on a regular basis?"  
Laughing, suddenly feeling so much better about living in Hawkins, Billy flashing his most pantie dropping smile, winking at Steve.  
"Pretty boy, you got yourself a date."


End file.
